Armageddon Circuit
by Dr. Ridley
Summary: Diddy Kong Racing and Mario Kart combine to form the greatest race ever thought of! Teams of 2 going head to head in land, space, water, and air. Let the mayhem begin. Chapter 2: the first race!
1. Revving Up

**Editor's Note- This is my 3rd try at a fanfic and this time I chose everyone's favorite plumber, Mario. I ask the most important question of all time: What if Mario Kartand Diddy Kong Racing combined to form the ultimate animated race ever thought of? The answer is the greatest fanfic ever thought of! Read to find out more!**

**

* * *

**

**Armageddon Circuit**

**Chapter 1: Revving up**

An open field in front of a gigantic mansion was empty. Two flashes of light and there stood the Master and CrazyHands.

"Are you ready for this brother?"

"I am indeed!"

"Then let us invite our guests."

Both hands began to glow with power and in an instant, the field was full of Nintendo characters. They include:

Mario  
Luigi  
Peach  
Toad**  
**Yoshi  
Birdo  
Baby Mario  
Baby Luigi  
Wario  
Waluigi  
Bowser  
Baby Bowser  
Kirby  
Meta-Knight  
Koopa Troopa  
Paratroopa  
Dry Bones  
Piranha Plant  
Boo  
Diddy Kong  
Donkey Kong  
Tiptup  
Conker  
Banjo  
Kazooie  
Crash  
Fox  
Falco  
Mr. Game and Watch  
Pac-man

Everyone began yelling and wondering what was going on. The Hands shot lightning to quiet the crowd.

"Alright, now that we have your attention, we shall now explain ourselves. We have planned a new tournament!"

The crowd let out a giant groan.

"Relax, it's not a fighting tournament. It's a race. We named it the Armageddon Circuit. Kinda of catchy, isn't it?"

Everyone was slightly confused at this news but Waluigi stepped forward.

"What if we don't want to?"

A smile appeared on Crazy Hand's face.(If he had one)

"You don't have a choice. If you feel your necks, you will notice a collar. It is called the Ragnorak Collar, R-Collar for short. If you refuse to race, cheat, or do anything we don't like, we set 'em off and you die! Mwahahahaha!"

All of the racers looked nervously at each other now.

"Anyway, here are the rules for the races and enjoy."

A giant board appeared and the following was shown:

1. Everyone will be divided into pairs for all races.

2. Each team must create their own kart for land, water, air, and space.

3. No holds barred. Any weapons can be used and racersare urged to do so.

4. Stages will be randomly decided and can consist of anything, from Bob-Omb battles to Egg Retrieval.

5. 3 races will be held and atthe end, the worst team will compete against each otherin a deathmatch to decide who stays and goes.

6. Points will be scored according to place.

7. The winner of the tournament will win this mansion, which will be transported to their homeworlds and $2,000,000.

8. When races are not going on, the racers will live in the mansion.

"Any questions?"

No one seemed to, so the Hands sent them inside with an assignment: Divide into teams before the next day.

* * *

**Final Thought- Got any ideas? Want any characters? Have any stage ideas? Review and you will see.**


	2. The Real Thing

**Editor's Note- Thanks to R. S. Lee, Mona Lover, and Snowboarder9 for the reviews.As for the teams, I am announcing them this chapter, but if you absolutely hate a team, talk to me and I'll change 'em. Read this...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Real Thing**

Master and Crazy Hand appeared in front of the mansion and let out a giant siren.The racers got out quickly and they all looked frazzled.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We need your teams NOW!"

"Oh, okay."

The teams were announced as follows:

1. Diddy Kong and Luigi  
2. Meta-Knight and Kirby  
3. Mario and Peach  
4. Baby Mario and Wario  
5. Baby Luigi and Waluigi  
6. Yoshi and Birdo  
7. Toad and Tiptup  
8. Koopa and Paratroopa  
9. Boo and Dry Bones  
10. DK and Pirahna Plant  
11. Banjo and Kazooie  
12. Conker and Crash  
13. Fox and Falco  
14. Pac-man and Mr. Game and Watch

"Alright this is looking pretty good. Go back and finish your karts. The first race is tomorrow."

The racers went inside and started to work.

* * *

Mario and Peach were working on their kart in the garage. 

"You know Mario, if we lose in the first round, I'm going to break up with you."

"What! No! Please I need you!"

"Then don't lose!"

As Mario quickly went to work, the others relaxed and wondered what the first track would be.

The next day...

All of the racers were in front of the house with their karts. Both hands magically appeared with an announcement.

"Hello and prepare for the first track!"

All of the racers were transported immediately to a racetrack. There were stands everywhere and blimps in the sky.

"Welcome to the first track... Luigi Circuit!"

A Lakitu flew down and let down a traffic light on a fishing rod.

"Everybody, get ready!"

Luigi tapped the accelerator lightly.

"Get set!"

Banjo's eyes narrowed.

"Go!"

Every kart burst from the starting line. Every kart was evenly matched and then the cheating began. Wario pulled a black object from his pocket.

"Kid, do try this at home!"

Baby Mario saw that it was a Bob-Omb and a smile came on his face. Wario threw it behind him and the racers all had expressions of terror on their faces. Banjo was prepared however.

"All right, Kazooie! Time for our secret weapon!"

He pressed a hidden button and Kazooie spread his wings, pulling the kart into the air.

"Let's see how he likes it!"

Banjo presses another button and a cannon slides out from a compartment under the kart. He then rained grenade eggs down on Wario and Baby Mario, which sent him flying.

**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

"Wahhhhh!"

* * *

At the back of the pack... 

Boo and Dry Bones, Mario and Peach, and Bowser and Baby Bowser were in the back. Bowser was doing the worst.

"Papa, I don't want to lose in the first race!"

"Don't worry, son!"

A Bullet Bill cannon came out from under the hood of his car and he fired. Fortunately, Boo saw this coming and ghosted the car so the bullet went straight through it. Sadly, Mario wasn't so lucky.

**BOOM**

"Aughhhhhhhhh!"

Mario and Peach were sent to the back as the others passed him.

* * *

The end of the race was approaching and Mario was still in last place.

"Mario, remember what I said!"

"I know! I know!"

He spotted the nearest kart, which was Conker and Crash, and pulled out a hidden fireball. He tossed it with unknown precision and theywere sent flying.

"Ahhh!"

The final results are:

1. Fox and Falco  
2. Banjo and Kazooie  
3. Wario and Baby Mario  
4. Koopa and Paratroopa  
5. Luigi and Diddy Kong  
6.Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch  
7. Meta-Knight and Kirby  
8. Boo and Dry Bones  
9. Yoshi and Birdo  
10. DK and Pirahna Plant  
11. Toad and Tiptup  
12. Waluigi and Baby Luigi  
13. Mario and Peach  
14. Crash and Conker

"Okay, that was okay. Get ready for the next race in a couple of days."

* * *

**Final Thought- Well, that was weird but this should get easier with time. So, did you like the results? Review!**


End file.
